In recent years, with respect to map information services provided on the Internet and in application software, new services of displaying combinations of photographs from satellites, displaying images which are recorded by actually photographing views and states of streets on the grounds at positions on a map, and the like, have been proposed in addition to aerial-view maps that are expressed with figures symbol and the like. Particularly, a service that uses image information photographed on the ground is very useful for checking a place that a user has not visited before.
On the other hand, sense-of-immersion technologies (immersive reality) that give a user (viewer) a feeling that “It feels just like I am in that place” by covering his or her visual field have been widely studied. Most of them are realized by placing the user himself or herself in the middle of a box-like place that is covered with five or six faces (including the ceiling and the floor) on which images can be displayed (projected).
A sense of presence is considered to be obtained using such a sense-of-immersion display, for example, on which an actual photograph which is linked to the foregoing map information (for example, to perform a process of making a person life-sized) is displayed.